1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to steam power, and more particularly to a saturated water generating device.
2. Description of Related Art
For engine, the traditional gasoline engine and diesel engine not only generate harmful gas, but about 50% fuels are transformed into engine overheating heat during the process of burning. When this kind of engine is applied to crankshaft, camshaft and valve, it is required higher technique and cause much higher costs as well as increasing of abrasion and weight, etc. Therefore, the power-source device of transforming steam heat into mechanical power is adopted to install in engine nowadays, in order to manufacture piston-style steam engine and steam turbine engine. For piston-style steam engine, it is already gradually eliminated because low efficiency of heat conversion and environment pollution; and the steam turbine engine is widely used in thermal power plants. Nevertheless, there is not the method and device of using the high-temperature and high-pressure vapor steam generated by saturated water explosion, and therefore it is necessary to study this field and design a new steam power device.